


Rule Breakers

by Rouko



Series: One Shots & Art [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Little snippet from a FrostIron Prompt on tumblr from silveralec“Rules are meant to be broken.” Loki purred.“Yeah, I like speeding....” Tony laughed.“.....Oh, I was thinking about murder.”Otherwise known as Loki decides no time like the present to trick Tony into a date...





	Rule Breakers

Granted, they still had a lot of prep to do before Thanos showed up on Earth but Tony felt a bit responsible for taking his newly redeemed “Science-Bro” God out to experience some things that Earth had that Asgard didn’t. 

The dark god had spent the first week or two ghosting around the compound, usually invisible so he could pop out and scare people but he had quickly realized he enjoyed hanging out in the lab with Bruce and Tony. Unsurprisingly, when Thor and he had gotten back to earth with Banner and the rescued Asgardians, Stark had met them and after Thor was done giving his explanations, the mortal had looked at Loki and asked him if he was ready for that drink now.

It was completely absurd but strangely made Loki relax enough to try to enjoy himself in these end times.

Some days, they tampered with Stark tech and made his inventions better with magic.

Other days they tore apart a fancy car to teach Loki about engines. (Days like those were kind of random and Loki was certain it was Stark’s way of avoiding the mounting stress of impending doom).

Loki was slowly adjusting to the personalities of the other Avengers. One sunny day he and Stark had taken off in the Audi and were speeding up the coast. Loki was regretting not tying his hair back, as the wind and excessive speeds turned it into a tangled mess. 

They had both become engrossed in the speed and air and didn’t catch the patrol car waiting at the base of a little turn off. Tony caught the black and white peel out across the dust and take off after them. Loki look unconcerned and raised an eyebrow at the mortal.

“Rules are meant to be broken.” he purred.

Tony laughed. “Yeah, I like speeding.”

Loki glanced from the mortal, to the cop car and gave an innocent frown.

“Oh, I was thinking about murder….”

Tony gawked at him and flattened his foot to the floor pushing the limits of his car to get the crazy bastard away from the public servant.

“Umm…... I thought you were all reformed or some shit?” 

Loki smirked at him and laughed as the car pushed 180mph

“I got you to speed spectacularly though…. And you DID say you liked it…. This would be a poor date if you didn’t fully enjoy yourself.”

Tony couldn’t afford to take his eyes off the road, but…. His brain short circuited.

“What the fuck Lokes, a date? Really?” He sounded disbelieving.

The god shrugged and slid his hand over Tony’s thigh and leaned closer.

“It took forever to get you away from the others…. I refuse to waste my day away from them doing anything other than mischief or….” His fingers slid higher and Tony’s foot eased up a little on the petal. “Thoroughly enjoying your company…..”

It only took Tony 5 minutes to find and book them into a crappy little roadside motel. In the end the property damage had him buying the dump just so they would have a place to escape. With the impending threats, they decided stealing an afternoon here and there when the stress was too much was exactly what they would do. Other Avengers be damned. Tony and Loki always did what they wanted!

Until Thanos showed up, it was the best few months Tony had enjoyed in years. 

Loki had to agree.


End file.
